


Light of Love

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [28]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Ryder finds a lead on Vetra's missing lamp, and they both find more than they bargained for.Pairing: Female Ryder/Vetra NyxPrompt: Fluff with a happy ending





	Light of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Ryder was practically bouncing up and down outside of Vetra's door, electric orange bangs bobbing before her eyes. "Vetra, Vetra, I found her!"

The turian blinked to focus; her eyes had been glazing over from the logistics data she's been reviewing. "Found who? The Benefactor? The quarian Pathfinder?"

"No, something important: I found your lamp!"

Vetra stifled a laugh. The lamp, which was far more hideous than a naked asari holding a crescent moon had any right to be, held only sentimental value for her. The fact that someone had stolen it baffled her. On the bright side, at least they weren’t likely to put up much of a fight. “So, where is it?”

“Paraton Desh, a human smuggler on Kadara.” Sara grinned at her girlfriend. “We’re en route now.”

“We don’t--” Vetra began before realizing that this would ruin Sara’s joy. “Thank you,” she said quietly before pressing a kiss to Ryder’s part.

***

“He’s in that warehouse,” said Sara, jerking her head to indicate it. 

“So, front door or back door?” Liam asked. 

“Back door,” Sara decided. “I think we’ve had enough mayhem on Kadara for one lifetime.” They slunk into the warehouse, hacking through the security with ease. “Why does he have it in a safe,” she hissed, carefully cracking the lock and retrieving the lamp.

“What the blazes,” interrupted a cultured male voice, “are you doing with my masterpiece?”

“That...thing... is my lamp. It belongs to me!” Vetra jabbed a talon at Desh. “I stole it fair and square.”

“That ‘thing’ is a genuine Drizzik creation.” Vetra whistled as the human continued. “There were only a hundred ever made.

“And for good reason,” Ryder scoffed. “Have you seen this thing? It’s hideous.”

“Drizzik was the greatest of vorcha artists,” Vetra explained.

“That...explains a lot, actually,” Liam quipped.

“Does that mean it was supposed to be hideous?” Sara asked

“And being a vorcha, he insisted that his art serve a function, hence the lamp,” Vetra continued.

“And since it’s in such good condition, I estimate its value at just under six hundred thousand credits,” Desh concluded smugly.

Ryder yelped. “You didn’t tell me this thing was worth a half a million bucks!”

“I didn’t know!” Vetra hissed back as Desh’s henchmen started to filter into the room.

“I don’t blame you.” Sara squinted at the lamp. “Do you think we should put it in the Cultural Exchange?”

“No!” Vetra groaned. “Not how I want to introduce ourselves to the angara.”

“Ahem: now, if you would be so good as to set the lamp down so that my men can shoot you without damaging it, it would be most conducive to a successful evening.” Desh gestured with a pistol. 

“Yeah, I’m not feeling it. Catch!” Ryder lobbed the lamp at him. Instinctively, he dropped the gun and caught the relic, giving the Pathfinder enough time to draw and shoot him in the head. 

“Are we really getting in a gunfight over my appalling lamp?” Vetra asked even as she started to shoot. “Okay, I guess we are.”

“This is just how much I love you!” Ryder shouted over the hail of gunfire.

“You’re already the best girlfriend!” Vetra yelled back. “You don’t need to prove it with violence!”

“You two are seriously gross right now. Just putting my two cents in.”

“Nobody asked you, Liam,” Ryder retorted as she gunned down the last of the mercenaries. “Now let’s get this damn lamp and go home.”

They set the lamp up on Ryder’s nightstand, postponing any decision until the morning. “It looks good there. Insofar as it looks good anywhere,” Ryder qualified. She tugged Vetra by the hand until she was sitting next to the Pathfinder on the bed. “You could move in, you know.” Sara winked. “I’ve already got your most valuable possession.”

“Not going to let me live that one down, are you?” Vetra sagged onto the bed in mock-dismay.

“No, but...I can think of a way that I could be distracted.” Ryder’s voice dipped into a low, sultry register.

“So...tickle fight?” Their laughter echoed through the Tempest.

**Author's Note:**

> Loose ends from ME:A: 1) identity of the Benefactor, 2) fate of the quarian ark, and 3) location of Vetra's lamp. Not necessarily in that order.
> 
> For full effect, imagine a quick-time event when Ryder throws the lamp at Desh, complete with bright orange exclamation point.


End file.
